


Akko's Present

by Chippy036



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy036/pseuds/Chippy036
Summary: Akko surprises Diana





	Akko's Present

Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cave dish have been dating since the summer after their first year at Luna Nova. Now 26 Akko has proposed more times than she has promised to be a better Shiny Chariot. Diana always reacts the same. Tears and a nod "yes" but refusing because of her (EVIL) Aunt. It wasn't until Akko and Diana's Anniversary that the klutz endowed witch found the perfect spell.

"Akko?" Diana was looking all over the manor for her girlfriend, "Come on, no hide and seek today! You know that our anniversary lands on..." Diana hated to admit it but then again she never told Akko the actual date. And how could Diana say "no" to Akko's plan after she found out?

The day Akko had planned to take Diana out on a real date just happened to land on the same date as Diana's mother's death. Akko felt awful about it after spending almost an entire summer getting Diana to confess back to her. So in full Akko fashion, she snooped all over the manor to find Bernadette's favorite foods and activites to do with Diana. Turned out that she did a lot with Diana but nothing too big. So when Akko dragged Diana "in" for their date, the two young witches snuggled up in a giant bed watching Shiny Chariot shows and Diana talking about her mother. That aas Ten Years ago today. Was it super romantic? Probably not. Was it the best First Date Diana had been on? Yes.

"Akko! Please come out now!" Diana was still looking for the brunette when she finally spotted her coming out of a room. Akko looked pretty exhausted but still donned her signature grin. "There you are! Where have you been?"

"Oh! I-I was just getting your present ready." Akko scratched her cheek asshe blushed, "You have perfect timing as always! So you should come in here..." Akko dragged Diana back into the room she just left. Akko set up a chair for Diana to sit in across from a gokden orb of light.

"Okay so in..." Akko counted on her fingers, "4? No 5 seconds you'll be with someone very special. And you have like 6 hours with them! Bye! Love you!" Akko quickly exited the room to leave Diana with a being of light that started to show some features.

"Mama...?"

X

Akko started to roam the halls herself as Diana got to spend some time with her mother once more. Akko knew Diana would be happy with this gift. Maybe until she finds out what it cost Akko...

While wandering through the halls Akko ran into Diana's Cousins, Maril and Merril. The twins were a few years older than Akko and had a similar look to Diana. Where Diana was perfect, they were...

"Watch where you are going!" Maril screeched while Merril let out a "pfft" towards Akko. They were uptight, kinda ugly, snake-ish, and the word no matter how much Diana agreed Akko was not allowed to call them. Akko just puffed out her cheeks and ignored them becauae today was not the day to pick a fight.

XX

"Mama... i-is it really you...?"

Diana had tears rolling down her ceeks as her mother stood before her. Bernadette just smiled at her daughter and then nodded to confirm her daughter's suspicions. Diana ran into the spirit and just held on for as long as she could. "Sweetie," Bernadette's voice was like an angel singing in Diana's ears, "Why did you preform this spell?"

"I-I didn't." Diana wiped the snot from her nose. "It was Akko, M-My girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend... I'm so happy for you!" Bernadette's smile confirmed what Diana knew to be true. Aunt Daryl always said that Bernadette would be disappointed in Diana's sexual preference and that Akko was a disappointment to the Cavendish name. "What is she like?"

"Akko?" Diana smiled as she tried to think of the best place to start. Akko traits and flaws, there were plenty to choose from, always made it hard for Diana to list. "She is _Akko_. You can't describe her best traits without her flaws, nor can you say she is flawed without seeing all the good she is doing."

"Ah so she likes to help others." Bernadette was happy that Diana found someone to help her Help the Magical World.

"Yeah... s-she also brought back the Yggdrasil Tree. I helped but in the end it was Akko who saved magic..." Diana smiled as she thought about the brunette. "She is everything a Cavendish stands for, and she entered the Sanctuary as well."

"I see. She means a great deal to you."

Diana just nodded, "She understands how important the Cavendish name means to me as well. She has proposed countless times. She even promised to take Cavendish if we get married."

"So you are engaged to her?"

"No, of course not. If I get married to a woman than Aunt Daryl takes the name and ruins us..."

Bernadette stroked her daughter's blonde hair. It was amusing to the older Cavendish, why would marriage change Diana's role as Cavendish? "Do you trust this Akko?"

"Of course!"

Bernadette's smile turned into a sad one.

XXX

Akko and Daryl were in _another_  arguement. Akko only moved into Diana's room (offically) two years ago, and Daryl argued with the brunette ever since. _Akko never started them._

"You cannot be a good wife of a Cavendish because you cannot cook, clean, or carry Diana's child!"

"I can hold children just fine! I only dropped that puppy because Diana had the bag of treats!"

"AND YOU ARE TOO DUMB FOR DIANA!"

"YOU'RE TOO OLD TO RUN THE FAMILY!"

They bickered back and forth for an hour before Diana appeared between them, tears flooded her eyes while Bernadette's spirit stood behind her. Daryl froze as her eyes met her sister's for the first time in a long time. Daryl turned to Akko, "What did you do?!"

"D-Diana! Did y-your mother pass on already?" Akko held a weak grin as she was sure Diana knew the cost of the spell.

"How could you?"

"It is our Anniversary. Ten years is a loooong time."

"B-but what about your dreams? How will you-"

"Please don't tell Professor Ursula! C-Croix told me about this spell..."

" **Akko!** " Diana raised her voice in anger. This was a first towards Akko. This was the same tone when Daryl belittles Akko's talents. This is the tone when Akko was bullied for coming from a non-magical family. This was the tone Diana promised never to use towards Akko. "Why would you do something like this?" Diana started closing in on Akko with every step. "This isn't some party trick! YOU LOST YOUR ABILITY TO USE MAGIC!!!"

Akko smiled sadly, "I know."

"Then why?"

"Because," Akko held up the same ring she had proposed thousands of times with, "You will only marry me if you got your mom's approval. I mean its not like my parents will ever aprove so..." Diana just broke down into Akko's arms.

"Yes."


End file.
